Proximity
by Soot
Summary: Dean shook his head. “Stop saying sorry Cas, it's getting old”. Dean sighed. “What's the problem then? Another big bad demon roaming the Earth's surface that needs it butt kicking ten ways to Sunday?” Yeah - not quite.


Title: Proximity

Summary: Dean shook his head. "Stop saying sorry Cas, it's getting old". Dean sighed. "What's the problem then? Another big bad demon roaming the Earth's surface that needs it butt kicking ten ways to Sunday?" Yeah - not quite.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning. Slash, don't like don't read.

A/N: Another boring lunch and me trying to blow off steam and forget what happened after being ripped of by the school. Damn school!

…

"Cas, what have I told you about personal space?" Dean asked. He motioned with his hands for the angel to back up a few paces. Castiel frowned for several seconds before complying and stepping back.

"Hello Dean". He said in his common gruff tone once stood back far enough not to upset Dean further.

Wagging a finger at Castiel, Dean began to smirk. "We're going to have to work on your entrances man. One day you're going to give me a heart attack".

"My apologies". Castiel replied, his gaze even.

Dean shook his head. "Stop saying sorry Cas, it's getting old". Dean sighed. "What's the problem then? Another big bad demon roaming the Earth's surface that needs it butt kicking ten ways to Sunday?"

"No. It's quiet". Castiel replied.

"Makes a god damn change". Dean caught Castiel's expression. "Sorry man. Why are you here?"

"I have a question". Castiel looked away as though embarrassed. Dean watched the body language and the angel wasn't all that discreet about hiding it. "It's a ..." Castiel cleared his throat nervously. "Personal one".

"Well put me out my misery then. Shoot". Dean smirked. Castiel with a personal issue. It was so comical he thought he was dreaming. "I'm actually considering pinching myself to make sure this is real. An angel with personal issues, I could be dreaming".

"This isn't funny Dean". Castiel replied. Castiel's eyes were wide and … did Dean see hurt in them. Castiel never looked hurt at him before. Dean felt flummoxed by this development.

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong?"

Castiel went quiet for several seconds before answering, "I think I'm in love".

"Love?" Dean asked before he felt a smirk not only grew on his face, but threatened to out grow it. "I did warn you Cas - hanging around me is bad for you".

"I do not understand". Castiel missed Dean's implied message that he had humanised him.

"Alright, lets attack this from another angle. Do you feel ..." Dean racked his brain for a suitable word. "Sick – when your around this person?" Castiel nodded his head.

"At least that's what I think feeling sick feels like". He added causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"Can you just be honest and spill the beans on what you feel instead of making me guess?" Dean asked. Castiel's eyes fell to the floor and began to study the worn out carpet on which they both stood. "Oh come on Cas. Don't keep me hanging. So tell me – who's the lucky lady?" Castiel's eyes remained fixed on the floor. "Its a lady right?" Dean asked, a look of intense curiosity crossing his face as he moved in front of Castiel and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Cas?"

"I feel sick". Castiel said.

Dean's expression changed from curiosity to amazement. "Me?"

Castiel rose his head again and looked into Dean's eyes. "Yes". Dean recognised that Castiel was terrified, his eyes like those of a deer caught in the head lights. Castiel lost his confidence and looked away from Dean, his head moving to the side, his blue eyes falling to the ground.

Dean studied Castiel's face before placing a hand gently under Castiel's chin and tilted it up and guided it so he could look in Castiel's eyes. Castiel's breathing hitched as his eyes met Dean's. Dean smiled at him before capturing his lips with his own. Castiel kissed back desperately - suddenly not caring, the need for the contact only Dean could give him pushing him forward. Dean responded by deepening it and before long it became a fight for dominance, their tongues lock in battle and their hands roaming the others body. Dean's hands ran through Castiel's dark hair before gripping his hair and pulled Castiel's head back. Castiel gasped as the kiss broke with shock but whimpered as Dean assaulted his neck and jaw line. As Dean bit down on the tender skin of Castiel's neck, Castiel let out a low almost primitive moan. Dean, spurred on by the noises Castiel was making, whispered in Castiel's ear, "bed – now".

Their legs became tangled in their rush for the bed as they continued to grope and try to kiss the other into submission. Consequently, they both went crashing to the floor. Dean pulled away from Castiel to look down upon him. Castiel looked back, his eyes glazed over with lust and his breathing heavy.

"You are going to have to lose that coat". Dean breathed, causing Castiel to smile. Now the kiss was broken though Castiel was flooded with self doubt again. Dean saw Castiel's expression subtly change and caught on. "Don't you dare". He growled before pressing his lips to Castiel's again. Dean had suddenly become very possessive of the angel and wasn't about to let the angel's doubt stand in the way.

Dean's fingers began to remove Castiel's tie before attacking the shirt buttons. "Cas, you picked one fine vessel to inhabit". Dean said as his hands travelled across Castiel's chest. Castiel lent his head back on the floor, his eyes closed with bliss as Dean assaulted his jaw line while his hands continued to travel over every inch of Castiel's exposed skin.

"I love you Dean Winchester". Castiel breathed, his hands in Dean's hair.

Dean looked at him, his eyes sparkling. "I love you too – you feathery bastard".

End.


End file.
